


Raw Power

by Ralkana



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-12
Updated: 2002-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn shows Chakotay what she missed most on Voyager... a good thunderstorm, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- I don't own them; Paramount does. If I owned them, I think they'd have been much, much happier.
> 
> Inspired by [this picture](http://www.ralkana.com/pics/other/pppstorm.jpg), and received "Runner Up" in the "Lightning" category of the Koffee Klub's 2002 Picnic Prose Prize contest.

 

Chakotay startled awake, fists clenched, as the rumble of thunder echoed through the old house. He glanced at the other half of the bed, and then glanced again with a sigh when he realized it was empty. He rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts, and headed out of the room and down the stairs to find Kathryn.

Halfway down, he stopped, smiling at the sight that greeted him. She was standing before the huge picture window, arms crossed in front of her, watching the storm as it raged outside. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled and she didn't move a muscle, but she jumped when he called her name.

"Kathryn, come away from there. It's dangerous to stand there in a storm like this."

She didn't turn as she unfolded her arms to knock on the window with one knuckle. The sound was a solid thunk, not the delicate note of contact with glass.

"Don't worry. It's not glass. One of the few concessions to modern living," she said with a grin as she half-turned toward him. "Mom had it replaced with transparent aluminum after the third time I broke it practicing my tennis swing in the front yard."

He laughed as he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in the soft scent of her shampoo as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He watched with her as lightning arced again, illuminating the sky in a brilliant shade of violet.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured, and he grunted his agreement. "This is what I really missed out there, Chakotay. Don't get me wrong, stars and spatial anomalies have their own kind of beauty, but there's just something about a storm... Nature going where she wants and taking what she wants. There's so much _power_ in it."

Her voice had gone soft and husky with awe; it was affecting Chakotay the way it always had, and he grinned with the realization that he didn't have to hide it anymore. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and ground his hips into her back. Her hands came up to grip his biceps, and she laughed.

"My Kathryn likes powerful things," he growled in her ear, and she shivered. "Starships, storms, compression phaser rifles..." She laughed again, squeezing his arm in reproach until he grunted.

"Mmm... yes, but my favorite powerful thing is right behind me," she replied, reaching a small hand back to curl around one firmly muscled thigh and pull him closer. He was rocking against her and nuzzling her ear, intent on his actions, when thunder crashed, seemingly overhead, and he jumped.

"Come on," he said, backing away slightly and taking her hand. "Let's go back to bed."

Kathryn glanced up at him through her eyelashes, smiling crookedly. "Aww, is my big, brave baby afraid of storms?"

Chakotay glared at her. "No, I'm not. I like them, actually. I just don't want to ravish you in front of the window."

She laughed and moved back to him, grabbing his hips and rubbing herself against him. His head fell back as his hands found her shoulders, and he groaned.

"Why not?" she said coyly, dropping to her knees and yanking down his shorts in one quick motion. "I like things fine right where we are," she murmured, and Chakotay swayed on his feet as her breath whispered across his excruciatingly sensitive skin. "There's no one here but you, me, and the storm, Chakotay, so don't you move."

Kathryn sat back on her heels and simply looked at him in the half-light of the storm, admiring the trim, powerful muscles under the taut skin, all of the lines and curves that made up the man she loved. She watched in delight as his shaft twitched and jumped under her scrutiny, the large vein pulsing with need, the head glistening. She ran a hand delicately over his tense golden belly, grinning as the muscles quivered subtly under her fingertips. Chakotay stood perfectly still and let her gaze at him, though it took nearly all of his self-control not to shove her back onto the floor and fuck her until they both passed out from the pleasure.

She leaned forward with agonizing slowness, and his hands twitched with the impulse to wrap themselves in the hair he loved so much and pull her to where he needed her most. She pressed her lips to the delicate underside of his cock, and he threw back his head and moaned. She chuckled against him at his responsiveness, and his hands found her shoulders, grasping them tightly to keep from falling to his knees.

"If anyone saw you, honey, they'd think it'd been much more than six hours or so since we last did this," she murmured, dropping soft kisses up and down the length of his shaft and cupping his balls as she pressed her fingertip into the sensitive spot behind them.

"You do this to me, Kathryn. Just you," he ground out through clenched teeth, his eyes closed tightly. "Every time you touch me, I feel like I'm on fire..." he panted out as his grip tightened even more on her shoulders.

"Good," she answered, a slight touch of possessiveness entering her tone.

Chakotay cried out, a wordless yell that echoed the thunder above him, as he found himself suddenly engulfed in the heat of her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair after all as he rocked in her mouth, climbing higher and higher toward his release. He forced open his eyes to watch her, and in the strobe-like quality of the lightning's glow, the catlike smile he could see in her eyes as she swirled her tongue around him pushed him even more rapidly toward the precipice.

Kathryn took him in as far as she could, pressing him gently against the roof of her mouth, shivering in anticipation at the thought the he would soon be inside her, filling her completely. She idly wondered if part of the excitement came from the knowledge that her powerful warrior could hurt her if he wanted, hurt her badly. But she knew he never would. He would die first.

He muttered something -- he knew not what -- and she pulled away from him briefly to answer him. Though he moaned at the momentary loss of contact, something about her response forced its way through his lust-addled brain, and his hips jerked to a stop. She'd answered him in his own tongue.

Kathryn looked up to see Chakotay staring at her with wide, dark eyes huge in his desire and surprise. She just shrugged, smiled, and said, "See? I'm learning something. Now where were we?"

She slid her mouth wetly over his cock again, and his breathing shallowed as he thrust faster and faster. Kathryn encouraged him with small murmurs, and she was struck by the realization that she was enjoying herself. While she did like the power she held over Chakotay when he was like this -- the only part of this particular action she'd ever really cared about before him -- she also enjoyed it for the obvious pleasure it was giving him.

Kathryn chuckled happily, and at that, Chakotay groaned and pulled her away from him, shaking his head.

"No more... need you..."

Chakotay dropped to his knees beside her and slid one hand behind her back to cup her silk-covered ass, pulling her to him. His other hand wove its way into her hair again and he captured her mouth with his, plunging into hers as she eagerly opened for him. Their bodies found a rhythm against each other, and his aching cock rubbed with delicious friction against her nightgown until he fell back onto his heels, panting. He grabbed her nightgown and jerked it over her head, pushing her gently with a hand on her shoulder until she was lying spread before him, smiling up at him, eyes glittering with desire.

"Beautiful..." he murmured, moving to lie above her. He lightly touched one delicate breast, brushing his fingertips over the pebbled tip, and Kathryn moaned and arched into his touch, wanting more. The eerie light of the storm served to heighten the contrast between his skin and hers, and they both watched, entranced, as his dark hand roamed over her pale flesh.

Chakotay nuzzled at her neck, nipping at the soft flesh, trying not to mark her, and as always, failing. He trailed kisses down to the valley between her breasts, lapping at the salty sheen of perspiration that covered her skin. His lips closed over one pebbled peak and she nearly sobbed at the sensation as he suckled at her, tugging gently with his teeth.

One hand kneaded her other breast, the rough palm sending sparks through her, as the other wandered down her trembling stomach through her auburn curls. He skimmed a finger through her slick folds, searching and teasing as she gasped and shivered until he found her throbbing nub. Rubbing it roughly with his thumb, he slid one thick finger inside her, relishing the sensation of her inner walls clenching around it. When he pushed in another beside it, she groaned and her hands came up to grasp his broad shoulders.

"God... Chakotay... don't stop... so good... ohh, please!"

"I know, beloved. Let go... let it go, for me. I want to see you..."

He suckled her, whispering his love into her skin as he thrust his fingers faster and faster within her, and she cried his name and arched, shuddering, into him, her hands clutching at his shoulders as her fingernails dug into the golden skin. He slowed his fingers, soothing her as she came back to him. When she opened her eyes, blinking dazedly, he grinned and began kissing a line down her stomach. Her hands quickly anchored themselves in his hair, pulling his head up.

When he looked into her face, concerned, she shook her head.

"No... need you. Now."

Chakotay blinked, and then smiled. "All right," he murmured, taking his aching shaft in one hand as he knelt over her, preparing to cover her body with his. He was caught off guard when she threw herself against him, her martial arts training allowing her to hit him at the perfect angle, knocking him onto his back.

"This way."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am. Do with me what you wish," he said wryly, shifting so that he lay spread-eagle before her. His humor faded back into lust as she crawled atop him; her eyes had gone dark, predatory, and he was reminded of a cougar stalking its prey. Though his comment had been made in jest, he recognized the truth of it. She would do whatever she wanted with him. And he would enjoy every minute of it.

Kathryn wrapped one small hand around his cock and squeezed it firmly, laughing as his hips jerked and he grunted. She pumped it forcefully until his growl told her she'd better slow down. Rising over him, she rubbed the head in her glistening folds, coating it in her juices. Pushing just the head of him inside her, she braced her hands on his slick chest. She stilled, staring into his dark eyes, heavy-lidded with desire.

Slowly, she began to lower herself onto him, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, and Chakotay curled his hands into fists to keep from planting them on her hips and shoving her all the way onto him. She rocked above him, and he focused on her face to keep control, keep things from ending before they'd begun. Lightning arced, and in the violet light, he stared at her in awe. She looked ethereal rising above him, hair haloed around her face, lips slightly parted, eyes half-open, skin glistening.

Finally, he was completely inside her, encased in her throbbing heat. She began to rock harder, setting a demanding rhythm and he panted and groaned out words, some intelligible, some not. He raised his hands to roughly knead her breasts, and she threw back her head, groaning.

"You feel... so damn good," he bit out, and she laughed, the movement sending fire through both of them.

"You feel pretty good too," she said, grinding her hips down as he arched up into her. He returned her thrusts now, having given her plenty of time to adjust to him. Chakotay's universe narrowed to the indescribable feeling of her around him and the erotic slap of flesh on flesh. Unconsciously, he raised a hand, fingers spread, and she entwined hers with his, bracing herself as his thrusts grew faster and more erratic.

With a guttural cry of her name, he arched up into her as far as he could, sending spurt after heated spurt into her. The movement and the sensation pushed her over the edge again, and she sobbed as she came, clenching her muscles tightly around him. Their frantic pounding continued for a few moments more as they rode out their pleasure.

Kathryn collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard. His arms came around her and held her to him as he too struggled to regain his breath.

"Don't move," she ordered.

"Why?" he groaned.

"I don't want you to leave me yet."

They lay there in silence, accompanied only by the sound of harsh breathing and thunder in the distance. Eventually he softened and slipped out of her, and she sighed. He chuckled and then shifted as best as he could with her sprawled atop him.

"Kathryn..."

"Hmm?" she murmured, already drifting off, lulled by the gentle rising and falling of his chest.

"We need to carpet these floors. Preferably carpet with nice, thick padding."

She laughed and snuggled into him again. Thunder sounded again, but it was already far off.

"Sounds like the storm's dying out."

Kathryn wriggled against his oversensitive flesh, and he groaned. "Don't worry, honey," she said, chuckling. "I'm sure there will be another one along shortly."


End file.
